Don't mess with an Angry Annabeth
by annabethrocks
Summary: When Percy was missing Annabeth was forced to go back to school. Annabeth runs into the school b****. Sorry for the sucky title.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Mess With an Angry Annabeth

**Just a little three shot I made up. It will have one chapter from each person's POV on the same thing.**

** Disclaimer: Me no own. **

**{Line break}**

Annabeth's POV

I walked up to Percy's locker. For a while I just stared at it. I put my hand over it. Then I slowly put in his combo. I opened his locker and stared at his pictures of us. At his books, his binder. I grabbed the binder and opened it. It fell open on an English worksheet we had to do before he had disappeared. I gently traced his sloppy handwriting. I closed the binder and put it back in his locker.

I took down a picture and stared at it. It was of him and I climbing the lava wall together. I was laughing as he almost got scorched by lava. I smiled at the memory. If only he were here to remember it with me.

Then I felt a presence behind me. "And just what do you think you're doing in my boyfriend's locker!" I heard Josephine say.

I lost it. My emotions were out of control with Percy being gone. I slammed Josephine against the lockers and held my dagger to her throat. "You know what Josephine; I have had it with you. Just leave Percy and me alone; we want nothing to do with you."

"And what are you gonna do? I can get you expelled for having a weapon in school!" Josephine sneered.

My eyes were as cold as steel. Josephine shrunk down under her glare. "I have been to hell and back in my lifetime. I have fought all powerful beings. I have saved the whole damn world! So what are you to me? You are just a stupid, pathetic mortal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

I walked away and I heard Josephine call after me. "It's the beginning of school! you'll get caught if you ditch now."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" I called over my shoulder and exited the school building. A teacher called after me but I ignored him. I was going to go look for Percy.

"You get back here right now Ms. Chase, or I will call your parents." He called.

I continued to walk. "Call away." I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't care if I got expelled; I was going to look for Percy no matter what stands in my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Mess With an Angry Annabeth

I was walking to my locker when I saw Annabeth in Percy's locker, looking through his stuff. "And just what do you think you're doing in my boyfriend's locker?" I asked, annoyed.

Then Annabeth took out what looked a knife, but it was blurry, it could've been a ruler. She had a weapon in school! Well, maybe. She slammed me against the lockers with so much force my teeth rattled. She held the knife up to my throat and said "You know what Josephine; I have had it with you. Just leave me and Percy alone we want nothing to do with you."

I tried to look tough and sneer "And what are you gonna do? I can get you expelled for having a weapon in school!" Of course I didn't know whether it was a weapon or not but I needed something

Annabeth's eyes were as cold as steel. I shrunk down. Annabeth snarled "I have been to hell and back in my lifetime. I have fought all powerful beings. I have saved the whole damn world. So what are you to me? You are just a stupid, pathetic mortal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

I didn't understand half of what she said. How could she have gone to hell and back and battle all powerful beings? And she most certainly didn't save the world. I didn't get why she called me a mortal as if she wasn't. And what business was she attending to? Having to have the last word I called out, trying to sound smug. "It's the beginning of school. You'll get caught if you ditch now."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" she called without looking over her shoulder. Annabeth walked out the front door and I heard a teacher call "Get back here right now Ms. Chase or I will call your parents." Yes, not only did she get caught and in trouble with a teacher, but she would get in trouble with her parents and that is the worst.

I thought I had won but I heard her yell "Call away." And she disappeared around the corner.

I was astounded. She just walked away with a teacher right there and she didn't even care if she got in trouble with her parents. I watched as the teacher called Annabeth's parents and apparently they were in San Francisco so he called who Annabeth was staying with. Which happened to be Percy's mom.

I eased dropped on his calls. Both her dad and Percy's mom didn't even care about what Annabeth just did! I saw the teacher hanging up so I snuck down the halls to my class. This was a very confusing and interesting morning and I was almost glad to be in my boring English class.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Mess with an Angry Annabeth

Teacher's POV

I was watching the hallways for anything bad or suspicious that morning, when for some reason, I felt the need to look over at the delinquent Percy Jackson's locker. He hadn't been here for over a month now. He's probably skipping. Then I saw a girl, Annabeth Chase, approach his locker and stroke it. I seemed to recall something about the two of them dating. Such a shame that such a promising young girl ended up with a scumbag like Percy Jackson.

Then she opened his locker and started going through his stuff! I was about to go over there and demand why she was breaking into other people's lockers but I decided to watch and see what happened.

Annabeth took out his binder and opened it. She started tracing something with her finger. Then she put the binder back and took out a picture. She smiled as she looked at it.

I saw Josephine come up behind Annabeth. "And just what do you think you're doing in my boyfriend's locker!" Josephine exclaimed.

Then, out of nowhere, Annabeth whipped out something that could've been a ruler and held it to Josephine's neck, slamming her into the lockers. I almost went over there, but then they started talking.

"You know what Josephine; I have had it with you. Just leave Percy and me alone; we want nothing to do with you."

"And what are you gonna do? I can get you expelled for having a weapon in school!" Josephine sneered. What weapon? All Annabeth had was a ruler. Right?

Annabeth glared and Josephine shrunk down. "I have been to hell and back in my lifetime. I have fought all powerful beings. I have saved the whole damn world! So what are you to me? You are just a stupid, pathetic mortal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I was confused by what she just said. It made no sense. But I didn't have time to think about it because just then, Annabeth started walking out the door.

"It's the beginning of school! You'll get caught if you ditch now!" Josephine called.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Annabeth called over her shoulder.

I finally decided to step in. "You get back here right now Ms. Chase, or I will call your parents." I called. She continued walking.

"Call away." She yelled, as if she didn't even care. I stood there dumbfounded as I watched her walk right out the door. Finally I came to my senses and went into my office to call her parents.

First I called her father. "Hello, are you Fredrick Chase, Annabeth's father?"

"Yes, I am." He sounded almost nervous; like he was afraid I was calling to tell him that his daughter was in terrible danger.

"I'm calling to tell you that your daughter, Annabeth, just walked out of the school."

"Oh," he sounded almost relieved. "That's all?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could find her and talk to her about the importance of school and then bring her back here."

"Oh, my daughter knows the importance of school and knowledge. And I'm afraid I can't get her."

"And why not sir?"

"Because I live in San Francisco."

"Then why is your daughter here?"

"Because she wanted to be closer to things. You can call Percy Jackson's mom, Annabeth is staying with her. Percy is in your school right?"

"Yes he is. Thank you Mr. Chase." I hung up and sighed. What kind of parents lets there kid live on the other side of the country with their boyfriend's mom?

I dialed the number of the Jackson residence. "Hello, is this Sally Jackson, Percy's mom?"

"Yes," she sounded urgent, like she needed to know about her son.

"I was told Annabeth Chase was staying with you?"

"That's correct,"

"I'm calling to tell you that Annabeth just walked out of the school."

"Oh, yes, Annabeth has been going through some tough times right now, we all have."

"Tough times, what kind? Should we put her in counseling?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Goodbye," then she hung up.

I was concerned that neither of them were upset that Annabeth just walked right out of the school. What kind of hard times was she going through?

I decided that when she came back tomorrow I would put her in counseling. Little did I know that Annabeth wouldn't be showing up for quite a long time.


End file.
